


Beginning To Find A Lie

by TheRobberBridegroom



Series: Breezing Blues [1]
Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobberBridegroom/pseuds/TheRobberBridegroom
Summary: Ms. Evie Grimm, pronounced dead at eight in the morning.





	1. Breeze, then Wheeze

Wind going through the trees of the forest as if hands through hair. Trees waved back and forth in greeting and the grass tickled by the undercurrent of winds fleeing the area. A breath was drawn in as eyes of hazel gazed at the sky above whose lights shone on with unwavering consistency. Soft breaths turned to gasps as the lights were strangled out of hazel eyes by green. Gasps turned to quick huffs that dissolved into silence as hazel turned to a lighter color resembling a milky brown. Winds swept away with them the laughs of a killer.


	2. Being in Love

Hazel eyes stared into green eyes with a smile in them as their hands held each other in a soft embrace of love. Gusts of wind more like breath to the pair as they stared at each other in love as any other couple would look. Hazel eyes closed and leaned towards green eyes closed and the two kissed. For hazel eyes, fireworks exploded, and it was magic. Green eye, however, felt close to nothing, but another moment in their lives.


	3. Bored of Normalcy

As their relationship grew, green tired of hazel and begged for something more. Eyes of hazel never noticed, yet its purpose became obsolete and begged the question of why hazel dated green. Hazel responded with a huff and growl to such a question, but green eyes might have grown to care for hazel, but it still looked for more and wouldn’t stop until it found its other set of coloured orbs. Eyes closed as they thought of their other half and of wholeness.


	4. Books! Books! Books!

Tired eyes of teal glanced around for eyes of green in the small store. Not finding them, they walked to the mystery section looking for a good read. While they searched through books they already read, teal eyes found a new book with a purple colored spin. Deciding to get it, hands of a light shade reached for it, yet found that it missed by inches. Determined, hands yet again reached for the purple until a hand came from behind them and grabbed purple. Teal widened and turned to see green eyes. Teal’s other colored orbs!


	5. Beloved

It wasn’t cheating, but green’s other half, justified if it meant to be. He was fond of hazel, but teal was everything to them,  their beginning and end. So, close to their second year anniversary, green came up with a plan to spoil its beloved teal with whatever they wanted for a whole day to include cake and balloons and many things that teal loved. Now only to plan it.


	6. Broken Hearted

Hazel eyes, Evie Grimm, found dead on the seafloor with bruises all over. Nobody could figure out why anyone would harm such a lovely girl, but there she was, dead. The police brought in everyone in the precinct and still no results. They would now have to call in the big guns also known as world detective, Wilhelm Rachels. They turned to the fiance of the cadaver and nodded to say she was in fact deceased A sob let out at this and people went to his side to comfort the now bachelor and ex-fiance of the deceased, Jacob Ethan.


	7. Boys! Boys! Butcher Boys!

Teal eyes scanned the scene in front of them and knew already who it was, but what kind of boyfriend would he be if he let this happen? Teal eyes lowered, and a smirk stretched across his face.


	8. Blushing

A case was left open on a mahogany desk, papers tossed around as the couple waltzed around the room. Autopsy reports, toxicology lab results, and some eye witness statements fluttered in the wind as the wind brushed and threw them about the room. Jacob and Wilhelm laughed before sharing a kiss in the moonlight. As the moon shone on the pair, Jacob swept Wilhelm off of his feet and dipped him. Teal eyes widened, and he blushed as a kiss placed on his clavicle. Green eyes smirked and lips pulled into a grin as Jacob let his partner come back to an upright position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Evie Grimm, pronounced dead at eight in the morning.


End file.
